Destiny
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Sora has a nightmare about his past without Riku and Kairi; what happens when he wakes up? R


This is going to be my first Kingdom Hearts story, I was playing Kingdom Hearts 3 Re: Chain of Memories the other day, and I kind of felt sorry for Sora… Imagine having to battle through the worlds just to find your two best friends! Even though it is fiction. But still.

So, enjoy and review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own :( if I did, then Sora and Kairi would be together! And Riku would be in the emo corner.

* * *

The sun was setting over the ocean as Sora stood on the cliff, watching the ocean sparkle with the sun's radiance. He had been searching for his friends for so long now; where had they gone?

A crisp gust of wind hit him, and he closed his eyes, and let out a gentle sigh. Flashbacks of long ago played through his mind slowly; oh how he longed for those days.

He opened his eyes again and gasped; his eyes must be deceiving him in his longing. There before him, Kairi stood, a gentle smile on her face, her hair down to her shoulders, and she was now a fully-grown 16-year-old.

He stepped towards her cautiously and in wonder.

"K-kairi?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Sora."

He walked towards her, but she began to step back, and then faced the edge of the cliff. He watched her as she turned back to him and smiled sweetly.

"Don't be afraid. Follow me."

She began to lean back and his eyes widened and he reached after her as she fell. He watched her face, so calm, so serene, so…

Content.

He clenched his teeth and jumped down after her; he was not going to lose her again.

"Kairi!!"

She held her hand out to him, her smile growing as she neared the water, and he tried to reach out further.

"KAIRI!! KAIRI, NO!!"

She was about 5 feet from the water and she grinned.

"Sora…"

* * *

"KAIRI, NO!"

"Sora?! Sora!"

Sora shot up from his position on his bed and he panted heavily. He put a hand on his forehead and let out a deep breath, wiping the beads of sweat from his face. He looked up and saw Kairi and Riku looking at him worriedly.

"Sora, are you alright?"

Sora blinked at her and nodded.

"… Yeah… Yeah, I think so…"

Riku crossed his arms.

"You were screaming 'Kairi, no!' over and over. What happened?"

Sora shook his head and clenched his fists.

"I was just having a nightmare again… It happens every night… Even though we are all together again, I still have nightmares about it… About how I was so upset about not being with you guys anymore, I would imagine you were really there, but then you would leave without any explanation… It hurt so badly… I don't know if I can make those bad memories go away… All of the pain and fighting I had to experience was almost too much for me… And then I heard that Kairi was dead… I'm just glad you are both alive…"

Sora looked at his hands in his lap and Kairi and Riku looked at him. Kairi nervously sat on his bed and put her hands over his, causing him to look up. He blushed as his lips brushed hers, and she pulled back and smiled at him.

Sora glanced at Riku, who's face was red with anger. He sighed and left the room, and Kairi blinked at the doorway, but shrugged and turned back to him with sad eyes.

"Sora… I'm sorry you had to go through all that. You don't know how happy I was when you, Donald, and Goofy saved us. Me and Riku were terribly afraid. But when I saw you I remembered that there was hope. And…"

She moved closer to him and looked down at her hands.

"I remembered why I always thought of you as my hero…"

He stared at her wide-eyed; her hero?!

He blushed a bit and looked at her.

"K-kairi… I was always worried about you and Riku both… Riku because he is like the brother I never had… And you because… I… I…. Love you, K-kairi!"

Kairi looked at him, a maiden blush bepainting her cheek. She smiled and leaned forward, taking his hand and entwining her fingers with his. She pressed her lips against his and he jumped a bit, but relaxed. He put an arm around her waist and held her closer, sheer joy running through his veins as he held her to him.

* * *

Riku watched them through a crack in the doorway, then smiled, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I guess… Destiny Islands…"

"Makes your destiny more than what you expected."

* * *

So? I hope you liked it! :D

~tomi-chan

GOD BLESS!

Hasta la *WWJD *


End file.
